ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:Spocklan116
Just to let you know: If you leave a message unsigned (to sign just type ~~~~) or under an old heading, I will not respond and that will be your fault so you loose you get nothing gooday sir. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lachlan Hoffmann page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chris the Saiyan (talk) 19:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Enclave Would you perhaps be interested in being the first PC Enclave Conscript? I read over your characters background, and I'm convinced he'd make an ideal candidate. 02:23, October 16, 2013 (UTC) DUII article I had already made one, but a seperate one for the perk is fine as well. Feel free to copy paste from this. http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Domestication_Unit_Phase_II 04:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I'll take care of it. - Chris 21:28, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm unblocked now... hopefully we still have a mutual article editing thing we had, like I can help you with your articles if needed. Oh, and we should collaborate on a character together seeing as you are the only active user currently. ~Nero RE: Requesting rights Wow, really glad you made the request! You're our most consistent editor and I know you're here a lot so I've been wanting to give these to you for a while. I just didn't want to scare you away if you weren't ready for them. Consider it done - I've already given you the rights so if you clear your cache they should show up for you on your profile. I'll add you to the list of admins shortly as well. Thank you, and good luck! - Chris 08:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Timeline No problem, it was looking a tad icky and I like to keep things (layouts, at least) concise. --Kastera (talk) 16:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Also, Fireburn messed up and put a delete tag on Military Issue'ed Mech-Suit a couple days ago, so can you delete it? (Remember to remove this link after it redlinks) --Kastera (talk) 21:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hoffmann review Hoffmann is good start for a unique character. His vault childhood is good way to explain his skills, but I feel that the Enclave would have placed him a research/tech position rather than armed forces. Just a suggestion: if you want to alter him into a tech position, you could always have him get injured and be decommissioned from the armed forces. Besides that, I feel that Hoffmann being in the Enclave brings the same problem that VeteranLegionary had putting his character in the Legion: the Enclave is kind of a hive mind of a faction, where Hoffmann is just a cog in the Enclave machine without much in the way of creative freedom to have him develop his personality further. The reason that my characters are often so long and biographical is because they're wanderers, so it gives me a lot of liberty of have them go where they want, talk to people, have adventures and generally be larger than life figures. If you make more characters, I recommend that the be wanderers. Also, you kind of gloss over what he did in the three years he was in the Capital Wasteland. Three years is a lot of time and I'm sure he some stories to tell about his patrols before heading to Little Navarro. (Probably want to use Lachlans' Tales for this). I left some parenthetical 's in Hoffmann's article, so there are some things to expand upon. I also don't feel especially attached to him as a human being. I don't know what he aspires to do with his life, if/how he wants to change the wasteland or even what his basic personality is. I know you told me in chat that he's shy, but this doesn't really come across in his article. In Lachlan's tales you say he didn't have many friends, but we don't know why (because he was shy, because was a jerk, because he was content on his own?) Overall: it's a start, but you have to work on making him a human being. --Kastera (talk) 19:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hoffmann images Are you aware that you can just upload new versions of images under the same name instead of uploading a new image entirely? --Kastera (talk) 06:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC)